


ljlkljlkjlkjl

by wripinil (wripinel)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wripinel/pseuds/wripinil
Summary: this is a rough draft and not meant to be seen by anyone yet, I'll repost it when it's ready





	ljlkljlkjlkjl

**Author's Note:**

> Pride!Riza fanart is the best

"R-Riza...?" 

Envy backed up into the wall, wide-eyed and trembling as he stared up at purple irises and slit pupils.

"Not anymore," she sang as she leaned toward him on one arm. "Your girlfriend's with me now."

Shadows on the wall writhed and seemed to smile.

"Pride." Envy's voice choked, face going dark with rage.

"Oh but don't worry, she's still here. She can't do anything, but she's aware. Must be so frightening, to have no control of your body."

 

"So, tell me, Envy...what's it like to be a traitor?"

A shadow slithered up Envy's leg, circling around their thigh, over the ouroborous tattoo. 

"I-I'm not a traitor, I just..."

"You just 'fell in love' with a human and decided to change sides?" 

"You have that," Envy voice faltered as the shadow slithered even further up their leg, teasing the edge of their shorts, "t-that woman, Wrath's wife, and it doesn't mean anything..."

"Of course it doesn't mean anything," Pride mocked. "She'll die on the promised day along with all the others. We might play house with the human, and she might entertain Wrath somewhat, but in the end she's only an insect. Wrath knows that and so do I. She's nothing. You and your lieutenant, on the other hand..."

Envy shuddered at Pride's touch through Riza's hand against their arm, wishing desperately that they could escape. "You wanted to stop the promised day, Envy. I can hear everything, did you forget that?"

Envy's heart rose up into their throat with fear. "I won't stop the promised day, I didn't mean it, I was just lying--"

"Sounded pretty honest for a lie. What was all that about Father? 'He doesn't even care about us, I've wasted my entire life serving him.' So ungrateful, Envy, and after all we've done for you?"

Envy closed their eyes, not wanting to see that smug, sneering expression on Riza's face. "Please let her go. You have another vessel, don't you need to return to that one? You can't just stay in her for the rest of-"

"Actually, I can. Selim's been reported to be off on a field trip in Akroneson. In fact, I'm thinking about destroying the other vessel. This one is so much more interesting..."

Envy flinched when they felt warm, human hands sliding over their arms, up to their shoulders. For a moment they could almost imagine those hands still belonged to Riza, and that made it so much worse. Blades encased in velvet.

"The things I heard when I was eavesdropping on you two, especially last night...very interesting..."

Envy tried to swallow down a scream rising up from their chest, but it came out as a fearful whine.

Pride leaned in and whispered into Envy's ear. "You really should have told me and Wrath if you craved pain and humiliation. We could have given it to you so much better than this human can."

"Don't-"

A hand came up and slapped Envy across the cheek, sending his head over to the side. "Don't presume to tell me what I can and can't do, little brother."

Envy's legs were shaking at this point, their heart was beating so fast with terror they couldn't stand it. They could feel themself starting to shut down, the way they had in Gluttony's stomach. The fear and sense of doom so strong, they were wishing they could just fall into autopilot and lose awareness.

Still...when they felt Pride's lips come down on their throat and his hand trace down to their hip, they broke. They tried to push Pride away, but Pride was in Riza's form, he was in Riza's body and- 

And-

Envy suddenly realized, with a cold punch in the gut, just what it felt like for humans when they did this to them, when they took the form of their beloveds. They had mocked them for being unable to retaliate, for freezing in horror. 

But now they understood. 

This was Riza's body. If she could feel everything, then...she would feel pain if they threw Pride into the wall, if they killed him. She would feel all of that.

They tried to push Pride away, but they weren't forceful enough, they were being too gentle. And that was their downfall.

 


End file.
